Myelodysplastic syndromes (MDS) are hematopoietic stem cell malignancies with a rising prevalence owing to the aging of the American population. MDS comprise a group of malignant hematologic disorders associated with impaired erythropoiesis, dysregulated myeloid differentiation and increased risk for acute myeloid leukemia (AML) transformation. The incidence of MDS is increasing with 15,000 to 20,000 new cases each year in the United States and large numbers of patients requiring chronic blood transfusions. Ineffective erythropoiesis remains the principal therapeutic challenge for patients with more indolent subtypes, driven by a complex interplay between genetic abnormalities intrinsic to the MDS clone and senescence dependent inflammatory signals within the bone marrow (BM) microenvironment. Although three agents are approved for the treatment of MDS in the United States (US), lenalidomide (LEN) represents the only targeted therapeutic. Treatment with LEN yields sustained red blood cell transfusion independence accompanied by partial or complete resolution of cytogenetic abnormalities in the majority of patients with a chromosome 5q deletion (del5q), whereas only a minority of patients with non-del5q MDS achieve a meaningful response, infrequently accompanied by cytogenetic improvement. Although responses in patients with del5q MDS are relatively durable, lasting a median of 2.5 years, resistance emerges over time with resumption of transfusion dependence.